


Could This Be Love

by satoucandy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoucandy/pseuds/satoucandy





	1. Chapter 1

Chris拖着行李，在电梯关门前的最后一秒挤了进去。他的脸被太阳晒得泛红，额头鬓角全是狼狈的汗水。和他同乘电梯的一个卷发男生在他按下5之后，忍不住和他搭讪：“Hello，你是新生？”  
Chris从屁股兜里掏出一块手帕，摘下眼镜，一边抹着脸上的汗，一边点了点头：“我是Chris Pine，英文系。”  
“Anton Yelchin，我也是新生，不过我是主修电影的。”  
“哇哦，酷。”Chris戴上眼镜，把手帕塞回兜里，剩下半截露在外面他也不在意，“你住……10楼？”  
“没错。”Anton说，他的目光在Chris露在外面的那半截手帕上流连了好几圈，欲言又止地看着Chris。他似乎有什么话想对Chris说，又怕冒犯他。  
Chris敏感地发现了这一点，但是他没有作声。电梯在5层稳稳地停下，Chris拖着行李箱和Anton告别。就在他准备离开电梯口时，Anton喊他：“Pine！”  
Chris停下步子回过头去：“有什么事吗？”  
Anton一手拦着电梯门，一手指了指Chris的兜：“这样在学校里不太好，我是说……Pine……你知道的，学校里有很多同性恋，这似乎……”  
“没关系。”Chris打断了Anton的话，“谢谢你的提醒，再见。”  
Chris快步离开，电梯门在Anton面前关上。Anton吐了吐舌头，一脸沮丧。他看起来让Chris不高兴了，上帝，Anton发誓，他可没有半点歧视同性恋或者恐同的意思，他只是不想Chris惹上麻烦。  
但是Chris看起来并不介意麻烦，他也许也是个Gay，或者是个Bi。不过Anton没心思八卦这些，他的寝室还没有收拾呢。  
Chris找到5203的门，门锁着，他从紧身牛仔裤的前兜里费力地掏出一把钥匙打开了门。寝室里没有人，不过靠近浴室的那张床和配套的书柜已经被占了。Chris只能选择靠墙的，他把行李箱拖过去，先把上面的几件夏天的衣服裤子挂进衣柜里，然后从里面掏出几本厚厚的书放上桌子上放的书架。Chris带来的东西实在少得可以，他甚至忘记了牙刷拖鞋之类的必备品，不过Patrick等会儿会送过来的。  
学校为新生提供被子枕头之类的床上用品，Patrick从另外一栋宿舍楼拎着一大袋东西送到Chris寝室的时候狠狠地骂了他一顿。  
“你妈妈说你只带着书就想走，衣服还是你姐姐硬给你塞进来的！”Patrick简直要被Chris气死了，“我再也不想给你买内裤了你明白吗？下次再发生这种事，你就用你的书挡住你的老二出去裸奔吧！”  
Chris乖乖站在一旁挨训，Patrick发泄了一番，站起身就要走：“我女朋友还在等我，有什么事给我打电话。”  
“女朋友？”Chris疑惑地看着一脸得意的Patrick，后者拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“改天介绍你们认识。”Patrick挥挥手，“再见小公主，你有空啃书还不如去附近的酒吧玩玩，说不定你的王子就找到你了。”  
Chris用薯片袋子丢他的背影：“去你的，不许叫我那个名字！”  
关上门，Chris又仔仔细细地把Patrick送来的东西整理了，一部分放在自己床头，一部分放进洗手间。他发现Patrick买给他的沐浴露是牛奶味，Chris不喜欢这个味道。而架子的另外一边，他那个不知名的室友的沐浴露却是Chris常用的香味。  
Chris想洗个澡，但是没有经过人家允许用人家的东西不是好习惯。他纠结了一下，最后还是决定暂时忍受一下牛奶味。  
Zach回到寝室，不意外地发现另外一边已经住进了人。他挑剔地打量了一下他的新室友的床单和桌子，简直和学校宣传栏里贴的模范一模一样，看样子是个朴素整洁的直男。Zach不反感直男，但是他对直男也完全不来电。Zach只希望能和新室友井水不犯河水的相处，如果对方恐同的话，他就不得不用点特别手段了。  
浴室里传来哗啦哗啦的水声，Zach透过布满雾气的磨砂玻璃可以看到一个模模糊糊的人影。洗澡的人没有拉浴帘，Zach只是扫了一眼就移开了目光。他站在书柜前，翻找着前几天Karl借给他的那本书。浴室里的水声停了，轻微的“咔嗒”一声后，Chris下身裹着一条浴巾，一脚踏出了浴室的门。  
Zach一手拿着书，转过脸准备跟他的新室友打个招呼。他有想过自己的室友会是个怎样的人，也许是个有点孤僻的脸上有雀斑的瘦巴巴的家伙，或者是个好脾气的不爱运动的身材走样的书呆子。Zach假设过七八种可能，却从来没想到，他的新室友，会是个金发碧眼的翘屁股甜心。  
“啪”，Zach手上的书没有拿稳，掉在了地上。Chris没戴眼镜只是模模糊糊地看到有个东西掉了，他赶紧上前，弯下腰，手在地板上摸索了两下，捡起Zach的书给他递了过去。  
Zach愣了一下才接了过来，Chris带着水汽的指尖擦过Zach干燥的掌心，他的唇微微上扬，表情却带着掩饰不掉的拘谨。  
“我是Chris Pine，英文系大一。”  
“Zachary Quinto。”  
Zach的反应有点冷淡，Chris的笑僵在了脸上。如果不是因为Zach还看着他，Chris一定会立马垮下脸。他揪了揪身上围着的浴巾，扯动嘴角：“很高兴认识你，Quinto，不过我想先去换个衣服。”  
“叫我Zach就行。”Zach察觉到Chris的低落了，那双蓝眼睛里的委屈实在无法忽视，“我可以叫你Chris吗？”  
“当然可以！”  
Chris很高兴，他担心室友会因为他的性取向或者干脆讨厌他这种书呆子而疏远他，不过Zach看起来是个好人，虽然对人有点冷淡，而且Chris还没有看太清他的脸，不过Chris相信，Zach绝对是个很棒的室友。  
他背对着Zach，套上内裤。保守的白色棉质四角内裤包裹着Chris的屁股，Zach对着那两团臀肉发了两秒的呆，直到他的手机在床上尖叫了起来。Karl一边打着Zach的手机，一边在楼下喊Zach的名字。  
“该死的Zachary Quinto！快把我的书拿下来！”  
Zach匆忙向Chris道别，抓着Karl的书冲下了楼。他把书一把甩进Karl的怀里，然后告诉Karl：“完蛋了。”  
“怎么了？”Karl问。  
“我室友是我喜欢的类型。”  
“那就上。”Karl满不在乎，“有什么问题吗？”  
“有。”Zach叹口气，“他是个直男。”  
Karl一脸WTF的看着Zach。


	2. Chapter 2

“等等，Zach，你怎么知道你室友是直的？难道你问过了？”  
Karl想象了一下，Zach打开门看到他的新室友，第一句话不是你好，也不是自我介绍，而是——“Hey，宝贝儿，你是直男吗？”  
这样的开场白未免有些太不寻常了吧。  
“怎么可能，第一次见面喜欢问别人的性取向的人是你，我不会和你抢的。”Zach讽刺了Karl。他不会忘记，第一次和Karl在酒吧见面的时候，Karl对Zach说的第一句话就是问他是不是gay。  
“那是因为你小子站在一堆异性恋里，写了满脸的‘我和他们不一样’！”Karl反驳道，“所以，你到底是从哪看出来你的新室友是个直男的？”  
“他当着我的面换了内裤，白色纯棉四角裤，Karl。”Zach的语气听起来很失望，Karl拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。  
“这不能代表什么，Zach，他是个新来的，他不知道你喜欢男人所以……”  
“没有gay会穿那种内裤，那真是又土又保守。”Zach打断了Karl抓错重点的话，“如果Chris——我的新室友，如果他真的是个gay，穿着那条内裤出去找人上床的话，肯定会被嘲笑的。”  
Karl在心里默默吐槽一句：你到底对那个叫Chris的家伙的内裤怨念多大，Zach？  
“所以呢？”Karl假装自己很关心地问，“你打算怎么办？哦，不，大名鼎鼎的Zachary Quinto不考虑这个，不能和Chris上床，你总能找到其他人，比他更甜心，更火辣。”  
“如果真的有这样的人存在的话。”Zach说。  
“怎么会没有？酒吧里有太多了，你想去吗？”  
以往Karl提议他们出去玩，Zach总会答应。但是今天的Zach有点不对劲，他拒绝了Karl的邀请。  
“不。”Zach说，“我想回宿舍去。”  
“为了你的Chris甜心？”Karl用书拍了拍Zach的肩膀，“那么祝你好运，别忘了，你发过誓不对直男出手的。”  
“好了，快滚吧。”Zach背对着Karl，不耐烦地随便挥挥手。  
***  
Chris穿好了衣服，拿起他放在书桌上的黑框眼镜架到鼻梁上。他也有隐形眼镜，不过鉴于那个东西既麻烦还对角膜不太好，Chris能不戴就不戴。他不知道Zach下楼去干什么了，也不知道 Zach什么时候会回来。Chris无聊地站起身，在寝室里随意地看看。Zach的书架上放着不少和戏剧有关的书，Chris猜测Zach可能是戏剧学院的。  
他随手抽出一本书翻开，是泰戈尔的诗集，Chris曾经读过。里面有些句子被Zach用铅笔画了横线，页面侧边有零碎的单词做的批注。Chris草草扫了几眼就把书重新放回了书架上，他的手指依次滑过Zach的藏书们的书书脊，里面有几本Chris很想读的，他想他可以等Zach回来，问Zach借来看看。  
正这样想着，Chris听到有人在敲门。他趴在猫眼上看了一眼，发现是个粗眉毛的意大利人。Chris觉得他的眉眼有点眼熟，但是一下子想不起来了，于是隔着门问：“是谁啊？”  
“是我，Zach。”  
“Zach？”Chris想起来了，是他的新室友。不过刚才说话的时候Chris没有戴眼镜，所以从猫眼往外看的这回，Chris才算是真正记住了Zach的模样。  
他打开门，穿着灰色T恤的Zach从门外挤了进来。Zach看了一眼他的脸，问Chris：“你近视？”  
“是啊。”  
Zach盯着Chris的眼睛，他咬了一口自己的舌尖，逼着自己把询问Chris的性取向的蠢话咽了回去。这不是什么好话题，尤其是在Zach有百分之八十以上的把握确定Chris是个直男却丝毫不确定他是不是排斥同性恋的情况下。  
“我不是那种书呆子。”Chris因为Zach总是盯着他的眼睛，下意识的争辩道，“别担心，Zach，我很好相处的，我一点都不奇怪。”  
“当然。”Zach察觉到Chris的紧张了，生怕被他讨厌的紧张。Zach不知道这个漂亮的小家伙为什么会有这么自卑的一面，但是他立刻出言肯定，安慰Chris的情绪，“我也很喜欢看书。”他指了指自己的书架，“你看过我的收藏吗？”  
Chris点了点头，他看起来放松多了。  
“除了你的专业书，大部分是诗集和伦理哲学方面的，还有几本历史小说。”  
“哇哦，你看的很仔细嘛。”Zach没有因为Chris未经他允许查看他的书架的行为生气，“I hear love.”  
“I believe in love.”Chris眨了眨他的蓝眼睛，“所以，Zach，你很喜欢泰戈尔？”  
Zach否认了Chris的说法：“我只是突然想到了这句。”  
傍晚的时候，Patrick传简讯给Chris，说是想叫Chris一起吃晚饭，还特别注明了他女朋友也在。不过Chris回绝了Patrick，他晚上已经有约了，和他的新室友。  
他们一起等电梯的时候，Zach接了个电话。Chris和他一起挤进电梯里，隐约听见那边是个女生的声音。Zach皱着眉头，非常为难地说：“好了，Zoe，我保证只是今晚，为了补偿你我们周末一起去看电影怎么样？”  
他打电话的语气听起来很亲密，Chris 大胆地猜测，那个叫Zoe的姑娘一定是Zach的女朋友，或者至少也是Zach喜欢的人。  
Chris深深地吸了一口气，Zach身上有淡淡的木质香调的香水味。Chris说不出牌子，也不知道具体怎么形容那种味道。他的肩膀在电梯里和Zach的推挤在一起，Zach因为信号的原因，在电梯开始运行的时候就挂了电话。他有点抱歉地看了Chris一眼，Chris微微一笑，他在读高中的时候也有过女朋友，他明白。  
学校附近有不少餐厅，在Zach的坚持下，Chris选择了最符合他口味的一家。临近街边的靠窗位置上，Chris和Zach在等待上菜的间隙，随意地聊着天。  
“所以你真的是学戏剧的？”Chris问，“老天，说实在的，你看起来，怎么说呢，你的书，其实更像是文学系的。”  
“你很喜欢它们？”Zach捕捉到了Chris在提到他的藏书时亮晶晶的眼神，“如果你想看，可以随便拿的。”  
“真的？”Chris简直不敢相信，他看到Zach的书都很新，以为Zach是那种不喜欢共享的人。  
“想看就拿吧，Chris。”Zach说。  
Chris开心地笑了，他捏着水杯的手指随意地划拉着杯壁，尽力想用语言表达自己的感谢。Zach倒是反应平平，一直盯着Chris，眼神却像是在放空。他的表情有着一种奇怪的纠结，Chris想着，Zach该不会是勉强自己说了同意吧？  
“老天啊。”Zach在脑子里大声地感叹着，“这个世界上还有比我面前的这个甜心更可爱的家伙吗？”  
Zach觉得自己要被Chris的笑和他的蓝眼睛击溃了，他再一次感受到了今天第一次见到Chris时的那种像是被丘比特狠狠戳了一箭的心动感。Zach几乎管不住自己的表情，他努力地制止着自己暴露出太过分的迷恋，把上翘的嘴角死死地压住。  
他保持着自以为正常的表情，和Chris吃了一顿超棒的晚餐。他们回宿舍的路上，Chris突然问他：“你是不是并不想把书借给我？”  
“什么？”Zach看起来有点疑惑，他不知道Chris为什么会这么问，“我当然愿意。想看就尽管拿。”  
Chris把疑问咽了回去，也许Zach就是这种稳重冷静，喜怒不形于色的人呢？他岔开了话题，和Zach聊起了别的。  
“你是意大利人？”  
“混血，有意大利人的一部分。”  
“真不错。”Chris夸奖道，他们路过一盏很亮很亮的路灯，Chris转过脸来打量了一眼Zach，“你长得…很好看。”  
Zach：“……”  
Chris这才想起，Zach还有个女朋友呢。他怕自己的举动让Zach误会了——好吧不是误会，Chris承认，Zach的长相是他会喜欢的类型——不过Zach不会因为Chris的喜欢开心，他也许会觉得Chris是个变态。Chris瑟缩了一下，他插在裤兜里的手狠狠掐了自己的大腿一把，提醒自己管好嘴巴，别再对着可怜的直男Zach胡说八道了。  
“我是说。”Chris舔舔嘴唇，想解释，“你挺帅的，真的。”  
Oh……闭嘴，Pine，你越描越黑了，蠢货。  
Zach好像并没有想歪，但是他的态度让Chris忍不住多想。  
Zach只是非常非常平淡，甚至有些疏远地说：“谢谢你，Pine。”


	3. Chapter 3

“他夸我帅，上帝啊，Karl，Chris他居然夸我帅，你知道我听到那句话的时候有多激动吗？但就算我激动地想马上吻他，我也还是得假装冷淡，好像被自己喜欢的人夸奖对我来说根本不算什么。”  
“行了我知道了闭嘴Quinto，你再多说一次我就把这本书塞你嘴里。”Karl不耐烦地用笔敲了敲桌面，如果Simon那家伙在的话，早就把Zach赶出去了，“你接下来想说什么，他也许没有看起来那么直？”  
“我不开这种玩笑的。”Zach坐在Simon的椅子上，转了个圈，“我敢保证，Chris说出那句话就后悔了。他一直在盯着我，用他那双该死的蓝眼睛。我知道他怕我误会，怕我对他做出些不好的事来。”  
“对着上帝发誓，Zach，你难道不想？”Karl嗤笑一声，“承认吧，Chris的担心并不是多余的。也许你哪天多喝两杯酒……”  
Karl没有继续说下去，他拖了个意味深长的长音，眼睛一直盯着Zach的脸。Zach用手抹了一把脸，故作悲痛地说：“所以在我戒掉Chris Pine之前，亲爱的Karl，我都不能跟你一起去酒吧了。”  
“Come on，Zach，你不会是在威胁我吧？”Karl满不在乎地摇摇头，“没了你我还有Simon，如果你实在需要个地方和你的左手做点亲密的事，我可以慷慨地把这儿借给你，在我和Simon出去潇洒的时候，不过不许把你偷拍的Chris Pine的裸照什么的贴在墙上。”  
Zach当然拒绝了这种嘲笑性质的帮助，他从Karl的宿舍回自己那栋楼时，看到Chris和一个金色短发的姑娘一起坐在树下的草坪上。两个人凑得很近，脑袋挨着脑袋，正在分享同一本书。  
他没有上前去打招呼，而是绕开了坐在草坪上的两个人。Zach想起了他昨天答应Zoe周末请她看电影，今天虽然不是周末，不过Zoe念叨了好久的那部电影今天刚好上映。  
Alice和Chris在同一栋楼上课，她也是Patrick的朋友，Patrick约了她和Chris一起吃午饭，顺便去看今天刚上映的那部电影。Patrick的课还没有结束，他们两个在约好的地方等着Patrick和他的女朋友。Alice带了书来，和Chris找了块安静的地方坐下来一起分享。其实毛姆的这本书Chris已经读过了，不过他不介意再看一次。距离Patrick说的时间还有五分钟的时候，Chris抬起头往教学楼的的方向看了一眼。  
他没有看到Patrick，倒是看到了一个很熟悉的背影——他的新室友Zach。Zach正举着手机打电话，从他走的方向来看，Chris猜他刚才应该看到自己了。  
但是他没有跟我打招呼。Chris有点沮丧地想。也许是我昨晚的话冒犯到他了。  
Alice发现了Chris的分心，她张开手指在Chris眼前晃了晃：“Hey，回神了，Pine。你在看什么？”  
“没什么。”Chris把目光重新放回书页上，Alice虽然觉得奇怪，不过也没有继续追问下去。Patrick和他的女朋友Troian一起走过来的时候，Chris正在和Alice讨论那本书。  
其实Chris根本没有看进去多少，如果不是因为他之前已经读过一次，这次肯定要在Alice面前出丑了。Troian是个漂亮姑娘，举止落落大方。Patrick把Chris介绍给她时，也没忘记Chris那个丢脸的绰号。  
“我们都叫他小公主。”  
Chris发誓，他看到Troian和Alice都笑了。  
他们吃过午饭到电影院去的时候，上一场刚好散场。Chris正打算给爆米花付钱，就看到Zach和一个陌生的女性从影厅的出口处走了出来。Zach看到了Chris，对方也正看着他，他这次不好意思视而不见地走掉了。  
“Hi，Chris。”Zach带着Zoe走了过来，Zoe用一种饶有兴味的眼神从头到脚打量着Chris。  
“Zach，这位是？”Chris问。  
“Chris，这是Zoe。Zoe，这是Chris。”Zach介绍道。  
“你好，Chris，我听Zach说，你是他的新室友？”Zoe笑着和Chris握了手，“你一定很辛苦，要忍受Zach这家伙可不容易，他是个百分之一百的话痨。”  
“Zoe。”Zach不满地喊了她一声，他还想努力地想保持自己在Chris面前的美好形象呢。  
“好了好了，我不说了，免得被Zach掐死。”Zoe做了个鬼脸，“抱歉Chris，我们得先走一步。对了，那个金色短发的女孩是你的女伴吗，她抱着爆米花看了你好一会了。”  
“那是Alice，你们要不要认识一下？”Chris问。  
“不用了，我们还有事。”Zach一把扯住想和金发美女打招呼的Zoe，强行拽着她离开了电影院。Zoe揉着自己的胳膊抱怨着Zach的暴力行径：“Zach你这样很没有礼貌你知道吗？”  
“我道歉。”  
“你心情很低落？”Zoe捏了捏他的胳膊，被Zach躲开了，“里面那个Chris就是你说的那个小直男？”  
“没错。”  
“……他是直的？”Zoe有点怀疑自己的眼睛了，如果不是怕再被Zach抓着胳膊拖回来，她一定冲进去再仔细看看那个金发碧眼的小甜心。  
“他旁边那个金色短发的女孩就是他女朋友，或者即将是他女朋友。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我今天看到他们在一起，很亲密。”Zach烦躁地皱着眉毛，他不想回忆那个画面，“好了Zoe，我送你回宿舍吧。”  
电影院里，Patrick坚决要求二人世界，和Troian买了另外一部文艺片的电影票。只剩下Alice抱着一桶爆米花，Chris拿着两杯可乐，坐在一边的椅子上等待着入场。。Alice拿起一个爆米花放进嘴里，然后把纸桶往Chris的方向推了推。  
Chris摇摇头：“我不吃。”  
“怎么了Chris？”Alice把纸桶挪回自己膝盖上，转过头去看着Chris，“你从刚才开始就有点不对劲，是不是不舒服？”  
“没事，Alice，我没事。”Chris低垂着睫毛，看着地面，“我只是觉得，Zoe和Zach，确实挺配的。”  
“……”Alice做了个惊恐的表情，“你认真的？”  
Chris点点头。  
“好吧，虽然我觉得我现在应该笑两声，不过电影快开场了，我们还是进去吧。”  
看完电影回到寝室，Anna正坐在桌子前面用手机刷着Facebook。Alice把包扔在床上，踢掉高跟鞋，挺尸状趴在了床上。  
“约会怎么样？”Anna问，“那个男的帅吗？”  
“帅。”  
“你怎么没精打采的。”Anna走过来，戳了戳Alice的脸，“发生什么了，和帅哥约会回来不是应该很兴奋？”  
“我觉得我和Chris——就是今天和我一起看电影的那个家伙——还是做朋友比较好。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我觉得他是个gay。”Alice说，“赌上我的护照，他绝对是，还是那种很闷骚的，完全没有幽默细胞的gay。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“他喜欢Zach，你知道的吧，就戏剧学院那个Zach。不过Zach可能不喜欢他，我们今天在电影院遇到了，Zach跟他打了个招呼就走了，他还傻呆呆地看了人家半天。我发现了他的小秘密，然后你猜怎么着，他居然开Zach和一个女生的玩笑给自己解围。”Alice翻了个身，面对着Anna，“Zach和一个女生，他们确实挺配的。”  
女生寝室爆发出一阵大笑。


	4. Chapter 4

Zach以为Chris晚上不会回来了，他洗澡前顺手给寝室的门上了锁。出来的时候听到有人在敲门，Zach从猫眼里往外看了一眼，Chris漂亮的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，吓得他魂飞魄散，开门的时候差点没摸到门把。  
“你怎么回来了？”Zach以为敲门的是Karl，他连内裤都没穿，只用一条短短的毛巾挡住了关键部位就出来了。  
“嗯，Alice说她有点不舒服，我送她到寝室和Patrick喝了杯酒就回来了。”  
Chris一边说着话，一边往屋里走。他没想到躲在门板后面的Zach什么都没穿，两个人四目相对，Chris一下子有点不知道该把目光往哪放了。他红着脸头也不回地往自己的床上扑，差点忘记手上还拎着一盒酸奶。  
“Zach.”Chris及时刹车，强作坦荡地转过头，“我给你买了酸奶。”  
他伸长手臂想挡住自己的视线，装酸奶的袋子在空中晃荡了两下。Zach背对着Chris好像正准备回洗澡间去穿衣服，听到Chris喊他，他就停下步子转了个身。可能是Zach听到Chris的声音太激动了以至于动作幅度过大，那片遮羞的毛巾在他胯骨上摇晃了两下，轻飘飘地落到了地上。  
……完了。Zach脑袋嗡地一声，把呆住的Chris晾在一边，捂着半勃的老二就冲进了洗澡间。门被狠狠摔上的声音让Chris颤抖了一下，收回拿着酸奶的手，Chris瞥见一边的衣柜镜子里映出的红着脸的自己，现在他恨不得把脑袋埋进被子里再也不要出来了。  
Chris把酸奶放在Zach的床头，他走向自己的书柜时忍不住又回头看了一眼浴室的门。Zach尺寸可观的老二就像是被刀刻在了Chris的脑子里似的，Chris一想起来就觉得脸红心跳口干舌燥。他迫不得已，拉开小冰箱，翻出一罐啤酒来。  
Chris顾不得酒还没醒就拉开了拉环，灌了几口。Zach穿着灰色的宽松短裤从浴室里走了出来，他裸着上半身，在看到床头的酸奶之后，对Chris说了句谢谢。  
“不用谢。”Chris脸还是红的，他拿掉了眼镜，让自己的视野模糊一点，不然太难堪了。Zach从柜子里翻出一件白色背心穿上，Chris盯着他的腰胯，想象了一下Zach在床上的勇猛程度。  
舔了舔嘴唇，Chris双眼迷离地看着Zach发呆。那一罐啤酒被他喝光了，Zach走过来，抽出Chris手里的易拉罐。他觉得Chris有点醉了，圆领T恤露出来的脖颈和一点点锁骨都泛起了红色。Zach在心里给自己定了定神，防止他压着喝醉的Chris化身禽兽。  
“想喝点水吗？”Zach问道。  
Chris摇了摇头，他目不转睛地盯着Zach的嘴唇。Zach想扶着他躺下，他却伸手环上了Zach的脖子。Chris的手臂接触到Zach的皮肤后略微僵硬了一下，他咕哝着Patrick的名字，用Zach听不清的声音说着什么。Zach费力地掰开Chris的手指，脱掉Chris的鞋子和袜子，把他塞进了被子里。穿着牛仔裤的Chris在床上滚了一圈，好像很不舒服的样子。Zach一咬牙，干脆连衣服也给他剥掉了。  
只剩了一条内裤的Chris半夜踢掉了被子，Zach一睁眼，就看到光着上身的Chris蜷缩着抱着被角，把光裸的后背和饱满的屁股对着他。晨勃本来就够辛苦了，Zach坐在马桶上自慰的时候还得提防着Chris突然推门进来。他不敢想象，如果Chris看到他喊着自己的名字打飞机，会不会用马桶刷把他从寝室赶出去。  
Zach射了自己一手还在回味高潮的余韵时，Chris敲了敲门：“我可以进去吗？”  
“等一会！”里面传来Zach慌慌张张的声音，一阵抽水马桶声后，Zach手上还带着水珠，假装淡定地拉开了门。  
他们一左一右，拿着牙刷对着镜子制造了满嘴的白色泡沫，Chris低下头去，Zach趁机转头偷看他的脊骨和臀线。等Chris抬起头时，Zach又一脸正人君子地对着镜子研究他的门牙长得是不是整齐。他们两个前后离开洗手间，Zach一边穿着衣服一边问Chris：“你今天有课吗？”  
Chris正想着昨晚的事，痛恨着自己定力不够居然用手搂Zach的脖子。听到Zach的问题，他看了一眼课表：“上午没有，下午有一节课。”  
“要我给你带午饭吗？”Zach穿上鞋子，拿着书站在门口问道，“我和Zoe打算去吃意面。”  
Chris把眼睛从Zach身上移开，看着自己的脚趾，干巴巴地笑了一声。  
“不用了。”Chris说，“我和Alice中午有约了。”  
Anna和Alice坐在Chris的对面咬着耳朵，Chris红着脸假装不知道她们在讨论他。点好了菜，Anna问Chris：“我听说你和Zachary Quinto是室友？”  
提到Zach，Chris总有一种被别人看穿了心事的感觉。他沉默着点点头，用手推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，斟酌着词句，尽量不让自己可悲的暗恋暴露在眼前这个两个八卦的姑娘眼皮子底下。  
“Zach是个好人。”Chris半天憋出了一句话，引来Anna和Alice的一阵轻笑。他觉得自己可能连脖子都红了，Chris再也不想和Anna、Alice面对面坐在一起做任何事了。他原本只是敷衍Zach的，没想到临近中午的时候Alice居然真的打电话来约他一起吃午餐。Chris假设Patrick已经把他的性取向原原本本地告诉了Alice，而Alice——Chris很喜欢Alice，她是个聪明漂亮的姑娘，能和这样的姑娘做朋友不是坏事。  
初次见面的Anna也是个好姑娘，但Chris想不通，为什么两个好姑娘凑在一起就变成了灾难。他只想安静地吃完这顿饭然后迅速逃走去上课，不过Anna不打算放过他，在Chris把披萨往嘴里送的时候，她突然问：“你喜欢Zach吧？”  
Chris的披萨停在了嘴边，他抬眼看着Anna，微张着嘴巴说不出话来。Chris早就知道自己的伪装技巧很差，但如果仅仅和他在一起待了不到半个小时的Anna都已经发现他喜欢Zach这个秘密了，那么和他朝夕相处的Zach呢？  
他阻止了自己继续想下去。  
“我……”Chris咽了咽口水，“我对Zach……”  
“你肯定喜欢他。”Alice插嘴，“学校里没有不喜欢Zach的gay.”  
Chris垮下了脸：“有那么明显吗？”  
Alice和Anna撅着嘴对他点了点头。  
“别难过，如果你真的喜欢Zach的话，就要好好利用你的优势。”Alice立马化身gay蜜，贴心地为Chris提供爱情攻略，“你是他的室友，你们朝夕相处，你接触Zach的机会比学校里那群乱七八糟的男生多多了。”  
“可这根本没什么用。”Chris还是高兴不起来，“Zach他喜欢女生。”  
“咳咳咳！”Anna差点被水呛死，Alice和Chris赶紧拍着她的后背给她顺气，Anna咳嗽得脸发红，气息不稳，却还是在恢复过来的第一时间哑着嗓子拍了Chris一巴掌。  
“Zach是gay！”她声音不小，餐厅里有些人已经看了过来。  
“Zach绝对是gay！”Anna又压低声音重复了一次，“全校都知道！”  
“没错。”Alice点头，“他太有名了，学校里百分之八十的gay都暗恋他，不过他只和电影专业的几个直男混在一起。Zach虽然爱玩，但对感情好像还挺专一的，他和上个男朋友分手后一直到现在都没有再找别人。”  
Chris愣住了，他一直以为Zoe是Zach的女朋友，他一直以为Zach喜欢女人。Chris想到了昨晚他意乱情迷时的那个暧昧动作，Zach本来可以直接亲上来的，但是Zach没有。  
“我没戏。”Chris痛苦地告诉Anna和Alice，“我昨晚想亲他，被他推开了。”  
Anna一脸震惊。


	5. Chapter 5

“不可能。”Anna斩钉截铁地说，“Zach不可能拒绝你。”  
“为什么？”Chris有点委屈，Anna居然认为他在说谎，“他当然可以拒绝我，你也说了，有很多人喜欢Zach。”  
“但是Zach不喜欢很多人。”Anna翻了个白眼，她觉得Chris在这一点上迟钝的可怕，“他推开你也许是因为害羞呢？”  
Alice差点一口水喷在Chris的脸上。  
Chris推了推眼镜，一本正经地摇了摇头。他就是认准了Zach不喜欢他，任凭Anna和Alice怎么开导他都没有用。  
“你能告诉我你为什么非要这么想吗？”Alice真是不懂Chris，她和Anna都有点崩溃了，“我听说Zach很喜欢你这种小甜心。”  
Chris因为“小甜心”这个称呼红了脸，他低下头，用手指戳了戳他盘子里的披萨，不知道该怎么回应Alice的夸奖。他知道Anna和Alice是出于好意，才会说这样善意的谎言。Chris很感激她们，但是他绝不会按照Anna的建议，向Zach表白。  
他已经确认了Zach的心意，把话挑明了只会徒增室友之间的尴尬，也许最后会搞得连朋友都做不成。Chris很珍惜他和Zach之间的友谊，他愿意尽最大的努力来保障这份微妙的平衡。  
Alice把这件事告诉了Patrick，Patrick等在Chris的教室门口，说想和他去酒吧喝一杯。  
“Zach也去。”Patrick对着Chris暧昧地眨眨眼，“没想到我们小公主这次看上了混血王子。”  
Chris干笑了一声：“别拿我开玩笑了，Pat，我不想去。”  
“别这样，失恋了就去喝酒，Zach不爱你，酒吧有大把男人。”Patrick勾着Chris的脖子不放手，Chris无奈之下只好答应Patrick把书放回寝室就去酒吧找他。  
寝室里没有人，Zach今天早上出门时穿的那套衣服丢在他的洗衣篮里，淋浴也有用过的痕迹。Chris猜，Zach大概又抹了不少发胶，穿着他紧身牛仔裤和白色衬衣，喷了香水，像只招摇过市的花蝴蝶一样飞到酒吧的人群中去了。  
Chris看了一眼镜子里的自己，那副讨厌的笨拙的黑框眼镜把他唯一的优势——蓝眼睛——削弱到几乎可以忽略不计。抓了两把被风吹得有点糟糕的头发，扯了扯身上那件不太平整的白T恤后，Chris想换件衣服，却发现他的柜子里根本就没有那种看上去就很吸引人的紧身衣什么的。Patrick催他过去，Chris匆匆带上寝室门就跑下了楼。  
Chris不是第一次来酒吧，他按照Patrick给他的地址找过去，一进门就看到Zach在和一个身材高挑的男生贴身热舞。他只看了一眼就转过头来，Patrick站在一楼通往二楼的台阶上朝着Chris招手，Anna换了件红色的短裙站在Patrick旁边，她手里端着橙汁，正在和Patrick的女朋友聊着天。  
“你怎么来的这么慢？”Patrick指了指舞池，“Zach被别人勾搭走了。”  
“我看到了。”Chris没有回头，他们的头顶上有一盏很亮的大灯，Zach抬头看到那个疑似Chris的背影时还不敢相信，这儿是gay吧，Chris这个小直男到这来干嘛？  
他对着那个不知道名字的男生说了句抱歉，不顾对方的挑逗和挽留，从乱舞的人群里挤了出来，要了一杯加冰的柠檬水，朝着Chris站的台阶走了过去。  
“Chris？”Zach试探着喊了一声，Patrick听到Zach的声音，一脸激动地用肩膀撞了撞Chris。  
“他来找你了。”Patrick小声和Chris咬耳朵，“也许他真的对你有意思。”  
“别做梦了。”Chris狠狠在Patrick胳膊上打了一拳，打得他自己的手都有点痛。Zach在Chris身边站定，把手里的柠檬水递给Chris。  
“你怎么会在这？”Zach问，他和Patrick认识，只是简单点点头就当做寒暄，Zach很快就把注意力转回到Chris身上，“和朋友一起来玩？”  
Chris有点不安地点了点头，他局促地用拇指刮擦着玻璃杯的杯壁，不敢看Zach。Zach和他肩膀挨着肩膀站在一起，Chris又闻到了熟悉的香味。他不用转身都知道有多少人盯着Zach的方向，Zach无论在哪里都好像会发光似的，不像他……  
Anna一巴掌拍在Chris的后背上，大声说：“Chris，你不是有话想对Zach说吗？”  
Chris抬起头，愣住了。Zach也有点不明所以地看着他：“怎么了，Chris？”  
“没什么。”Chris迅速摇摇头，“Anna喝醉了。”  
他不管不顾地拽着Zach的袖子，把他拉离这个“是非之地”。Zach回头看了一眼Anna手里的橙汁，发现Anna对他眨眨眼，还单手握拳做了个“加油”的动作。他们在吧台前停住了，Chris把柠檬水放在吧台上，转过脸问Zach：“想喝点什么？”  
“你要请我喝酒？”Zach觉得Chris真有意思，一个直男跑到gay吧来请gay喝酒，“为什么？”  
“你也请我喝了这个。”Chris指了指柠檬水，Zach笑出声来。在Chris来之前他已经喝了不少，Zach借着酒劲搂上Chris的肩膀，使劲把他往怀里拉。Chris趔趄了一下，条件反射地伸出一只手去搂着Zach的腰，紧紧拽住他的衬衣，防止自己丢脸地跌进Zach怀里。Zach随便点了一杯酒，他不打算喝，只是想顺着Chris的意。  
刚才和Zach在舞池里跳舞的那个黑发男生不知道什么时候走了过来，他的手搭上Zach的肩膀，凑过来在Zach耳边吹气。Chris听不清他对Zach耳语了什么，他以为男生是Zach的朋友，直到那个男生对Chris说了句：“能不能请你放开他，他是我的人。”  
Chris第一次遇到这种场面，他赶紧松开搂着Zach的腰的手。Zach搂在他肩膀上的手也被Chris甩开了，Chris的脖子都泛起了红色，他和Zach拉开距离，向那个男生道歉。  
“对不起。”Chris说，“我不知道……”  
“没关系。”男生打断Chris的话，他撒娇似的挂在Zach身上，仰头想和Zach接吻，却被Zach一把推开了。  
“谁是你的人？”Zach用冷冰冰的眼神瞪着那个男生，他的语气与以往对Chris说话时的温柔模样完全不同。Chris有点呆住了，男生走后，他小心翼翼地问Zach：“刚才那个，不是你男朋友吗？”  
“我是单身。”Zach笑了笑，酒醒了点，他的手这次只是很随意的，就像普通朋友那样搭在Chris肩上，“对了，Chris，我刚才好像看到你女朋友了。”  
他只是想找个话题和Chris寒暄两句，过一会儿就带Chris回宿舍。这里不适合Chris这种纯情的小直男，Zach这样只是为了让他远离性骚扰，完全不知道楼上的Anna和Alice吐槽他是小公主的混血骑士。  
突然冒出来的女朋友搞得Chris一头雾水，他的第一个也是最后一个女朋友在另外一个州读大学，怎么看也没有认识Zach并且出现在这里的可能性。  
Chris转念一想，也许Zach误会了什么？他试探着问Zach：“你说的女朋友是？”  
“Alice，电影院那个金色头发的漂亮姑娘。”  
“老天啊。”Chris想笑，“Zach，Alice不是我女朋友。”  
“是吗？”Zach闹了个乌龙，有点不好意思，他正准备说点什么圆场，Chris突然告诉他——  
“Hey，Zach，听着，我不喜欢女孩子。”  
“什么？！”Zach震惊地转头看着Chris，“请再说一次？”  
“我和你一样。”Chris看着Zach的眼睛，他确信Zach不知道这个，“我喜欢男人。”  
我喜欢你。  
这句被Chris及时吞了回去。


	6. Chapter 6

Zach拿开了搭在Chris肩上的手，吧台的灯光不暗，他清晰地看到自己拿开手时Chris脸上一闪而过的失望。Chris的白T恤有点皱巴巴的，他藏在镜片下的眼睛蓝的惊人。Zach侧过身，和Chris面对面的站着。他在Chris想要逃开的时候，伸出手，从Chris的大腿一路摸上去。Zach搂着突然愣住的Chris，托住他的后脑勺，就把自己的唇压了上去。他吮吸着Chris的嘴唇，Chris那双漂亮的蓝眼睛几乎填满了Zach的视线。Zach不满地暂时放开Chris，他柔声在Chris耳边哄骗道：“乖，闭上眼睛。”  
Chris“哦”了一声，他闭上眼睛，感觉到鼻梁上一轻，Zach拿走了他的眼镜。那副丑爆了的黑框眼镜被Zach随手丢在吧台上，他扑上去和Chris啃做一团，看的在一边喝酒的Zoe都有点不好意思了。还好Zach的脑子里残存了一点羞耻观念，他们把Chris可怜的眼镜孤零零地留在吧台上，两个人拉拉扯扯地不知道跑到哪里去了。  
酒吧后面的小巷子很黑，只有巷口的路灯是亮着的。Chris被Zach压在墙上亲吻，Zach的手从他的T恤下摆伸了进来，揉捏着他的乳头。Chris浑身颤抖，呻吟声都被Zach堵在了嗓子里，Zach的一条腿挤进他的双腿间，隔着松垮的黑色短裤磨蹭着Chris的下半身。Chris的手紧紧攀着他的肩头，Zach忍不住用另一只手扯下了Chris的裤子，裤子堆在Chris的脚踝处，Chris因为冷颤抖了一下，他条件反射地想弯腰把裤子提上来，却被Zach包裹住阴茎，更用力地压制住。  
“舒服吗？”Zach用舌头舔着Chris耳廓，热气全都吹在Chris敏感的耳朵上。Chris扭着头想躲开这种酥麻的快感，他已经快要失控了，蓝眼睛里泛上一层泪光，白T恤糟糕的被卷到胸口以上的位置，Zach揉捏过的乳头在空气里挺立着，还时不时被压在他身上的Zach的衣料刮擦一下。这对Chris来说太过了，他是个乖孩子，从来没有和男人上过床，Zach给他带来的完全陌生的感官刺激让Chris下意识地想要拒绝这个，他觉得自己就要迷失了。  
Chris挣扎着想逃离Zach的掌控，Zach一手揉着他的屁股，一手套着他的阴茎，嘴唇徘徊在他的颈部和耳朵之间，Chris咬着嘴唇才把那些羞耻的呻吟声吞下去。快感一层层慢慢积累，Chris的意识和理智也在慢慢抽离。Zach发现了这个，他放慢了手里的动作，Chris不满地在Zach的脖子上咬了一口。黑暗中Zach看不清Chris浑身泛红的样子，他用手帮Chris弄出来之后，草草把手上的精液抹在自己的衣服上，Chris腿有点发软，他帮Chris提好裤子，搂着Chris的腰往巷口走。  
“我们去哪？”Chris有点蒙，他视线里模糊一片，只有Zach的脸是清晰的。  
“回宿舍。”Zach把Chris塞进的士的后座，自己也矮身坐了进去。Chris脸还是红的，他扭过头看着窗外，手被Zach抓住按在Zach的大腿上，他隔着裤子在Zach的大腿上挠了一把，Zach凑过来亲了亲Chris的耳垂，司机从后视镜里看到了，友善地笑了一下。  
“你喜欢我？”Chris问Zach。  
“难道我表现的还不够明显？”Zach玩着Chris的手指，把两个人的小指勾在一起，“从见到你的第一眼开始，我就喜欢你。”  
Chris有些意外，他记得第一次见面的时候，Zach对他很冷淡。  
“我以为你讨厌我。”  
“你为什么会有这样的想法？”  
Chris没好意思告诉Zach，他犯了和Zach一样的错。  
“如果你当时就喜欢上我了，那你为什么不跟我说呢？”Chris岔开话题，他装作有点生气的样子皱着眉头，“我忐忑了很久。”  
“我不对直男出手的。”Zach亲了亲Chris的无名指，他脑子里冒出了一个疯狂的想法——他想买个戒指给Chris。  
Chris不知道Zach想对他的无名指做什么，他把视线从窗外收了回来：“你喜欢过直男吗？”  
Zach摇了摇头：“从来没有。”  
“我也没有。”Chris露出一个微笑，“我以为你会是第一个。”  
Zach没说话，他们又在搂在一起开始接吻。酒吧到学校的路很短，司机在Zach把手再次伸进Chris裤子之前，停下了车。还好下车的地方离他们的宿舍不远，Chris几乎等不到电梯门打开了，Zach牵着他的手，走两步就要和Chris在走廊里吻上一分钟，完全不怕被别人撞到。胡乱摔上宿舍的门，Zach做的第一件事就是伸手扯掉Chris碍眼的黑短裤，Chris解开着Zach的皮带，Zach隔着灰色的平角裤揉着Chris已经勃起的下身。他们倒在Zach的床上，Zach压着Chris，一边吻他的颈侧，一边告诉他：“我想这样做很久了。”  
Chris用手包裹着Zach的阴茎，前液把他的手指搞得黏糊糊的。听到Zach的话，Chris加快了手上的动作。  
“我也一样。”Chris说。  
Zach分开他的腿，Chris的手指紧紧抓着床单，Zach的第一根手指进来的时候，他往后缩了一下，却被Zach拽着脚踝扯了回来。Chris的后穴因为Zach插进来的手指感到了轻微的胀痛，他按照Zach说的，深呼吸，放松，闭上眼睛。Zach忍得挺辛苦，他粗重的喘息声很快就盖过了沾了润滑剂的手指在Chris体内进出的细微水声。Chris敏锐地感觉到Zach的手指离开了他的后穴，而Zach那根刚才还在他手里滴着前液的阴茎已经蓄势待发地顶在了他的穴口。  
Chris有点怕，Zach太大了，他很怀疑自己能不能承受这个——虽然他的尺寸也不小，但是Zach最多只是把Chris的老二吞进嘴巴里服侍一下，他可从来不经历Chris现在要经受的这个。  
Chris觉得这不公平，他抓着床单，抬起身子来，用他的蓝眼睛委屈地注视着Zach。  
Zach问：“怎么了？”  
“我怕疼。”Chris微微撅起嘴，皱着眉，好像他真的疼得要命似的。Zach无奈地笑了笑，他亲了亲Chris的脚踝，骗他：“不会很疼的。”  
Chris不太相信，但是Zach一再保证，他就躺下去——用Zach的话说——“好好享受”了。可事实证明Zach是个骗子，Chris疼得差点把床单都抓破了。Zach进去后半天都不敢动，细碎的吻落在Chris眼角，Chris想咬Zach一口，但是他觉得他的牙齿大概都疼得没有力气了。  
Chris打定主意不原谅Zach，他以后再也不会相信Zach的鬼话了，等他有力气了就把Zach从床上踢下去。但是等到他适应了体内的那根阴茎，Zach开始有技巧地抽插的时候，Chris就把他刚才发誓要做的事忘到了脑后。他大声地呻吟着，Zach啃咬着他的喉结，Chris的手指胡乱插进Zach的头发里。  
他们做爱的动静不小，隔壁寝室一夜都没有睡好。Chris第二天腰酸腿软的起床，发现Patrick给他发了条短信：小公主，你的王子狩猎计划成功啦？  
Chris回复：不要叫我那个名字，Pat。  
Zach刚洗漱回来，他轻手轻脚走过来凑过来趴在Chris肩膀上，没有错过Chris那个可爱的外号。  
“你叫小公主？”Zach挑眉，他想知道这么契合的外号是哪个天才起的。  
“Oh……闭嘴，Zach。”Chris把手机丢开，转头瞪着Zach，“别那么叫我，我会生气的。”  
Zach耸耸肩，他只是问问而已。  
Chris有点低烧，他赖在Zach的床上躺了一天。学校的床虽然不小，但是容纳两个一米八几的大男人就有点困难了。昨晚如果不是他们两个搂的紧，睡在床边的Zach早就滚下去了。Zach提议他们把两个床并在一起，Chris懒得动手，而且他也不想和Zach睡在同一张床上——开什么玩笑，中午Chris洗澡的时候，Zach招呼都没打就冲进去把他压在了浴室的墙上。Chris要抗议这个，和自己唯一的室友谈恋爱的后果就是，只要两个人同时在寝室，Zach总能不分时间场合地压倒他。  
晚些时候，Chris小睡了一觉醒来，发现Zach躺在身边握着他的手。Zach把Chris的床挪到了自己的旁边，Chris不知道他是怎么一个人在不吵醒他的情况下做到这个的。Chris没有生气，他感觉到两个人交握的手掌心里有一层薄汗，很不舒服，可是看着Zach紧紧抓着他的手的模样，Chris也狠不下心甩开他了。  
窗外的天色已经暗了下来，Chris借着路灯和星星微弱的光，在Zach的唇上轻轻吻了一下。Zach迷迷糊糊地喊了句他的名字，翻了个身，搂住了Chris。

【END】


End file.
